The Queen's Box
'"The Queen's Box" '''is the thirty-third episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 60th episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on April 17, 2014. In the episode, shortly before losing her fifth child, the Queen leaves enormous responsibility for the Lumiukkess. The Episode Noah enlightened the Queen. She loved him. He brought light to a world of darkness. She would dance with him in the nursery. She would sit with him in the sun on her veranda. He would laugh and giggle. Her heart was always full until the dread of losing her other children crept in. Tamara worried about her. She hadn't even told her husband yet about Noah. That wasn't a good strategy. He had to know eventually. It was a child, for Christ's sake! On one May afternoon, the traditional Friday banquet was cancelled; the Queen's orders. In her room, the Queen was tearing apart her room looking for things. "Rose, what on Earth are you doing?!" The Queen pointed at something on her bed. "Ernest...gave...it...to...me!" she grunted, referring to the royal blacksmith and forger. He was skilled with metal crafting and technological innovations. Tamara found a metal box on the bed. It was quite large, about three feet wide and two feet long and high. Inside, four baby blankets, a pack of letters, the Queen's diary, and several Keeper scrolls. The Queen was tearing apart her closet now. "What are you looking for?" "A book! I read it to my children when they were still here." "Are you giving this to them?" Tamara asked, lifting the box. The Queen emerged from her closet, carrying the book. She tossed it in. "It's a time capsule," she said excitedly, "There's a special lock on it. It won't open until 20 years have passed. By then, I'll either be an old maid, or dead." "Oh, Rose, don't say that!" Tamara said. "It's okay, though. Because they'll have this. They'll all remember me and what I did for them and everything. If I'm still alive when it opens, I'll give it to them personally." "And if not?" "You will." Tamara didn't argue. There was no point. Not when this woman lost everything dear. "How is Niall?" "She's beautiful," Tamara said, "We named her Madelyn." The Queen smiled. She removed her necklace, a red and gold flower with five petals surrounding it. In the center of each petal: Niall, Harvey, Sasha, Grant, Noah. She placed it in the center of the box. Grabbing the top with both hands, she slammed the lid. The locks slid into place. The next night, Noah was kidnapped. The Queen fell into a incurable depression. It eventually got to the point where she didn't even want to see her husband or friends. Tamara couldn't even get to her. Or the box. A servant girl cleaning the nursery found the box and, when the Queen refused to answer the door, she brought it downstairs to the basement to the old spell room where Merlin allegedly did his magic. Of course, it mostly served as a tourist attraction before the Castle closed to visitors when the children were dispersed. And now, with heightened security, there was no freaking way anyone would come down here. The servant, struggling with the weight of the box, tucked it under a stone table. She tossed a ratty jacket over it. Tamara searched for the box, but could never find it. The Queen never knew where it was either. When Petal Castle fell siege, among the smoldering embers and collapsing beams, the lock silently clicked open. Production Continuity and Story Arcs In a flashback episode, on the day before Noah was kidnapped, the Queen made a 20-year time capsule for her children so that they would always remember her and what she did for them. If she were to die within the 20 years, the box would go to Tamara. However, when Noah was kidnapped, the box was removed from the nursery by a servant girl; the Queen never told anyone else about the box and did not bother keeping it safe. The girl stashed the box in the old Spell Room. When Petal Castle fell siege, the box finally opened. References Merlin was referenced, suggesting that magic once existed in Fantasyland. Trivia *The box story arc is largely inspired by the Box in The City of Ember. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes